See you later dear brother
by Arcord
Summary: After the devastating holy war against the Athenians, The Gods Warriors of Asgard have all perished or maybe not...


**_I hope you all enjoy this small fic that I made off this two characters of the Asgard chapter..._**

**_From the first time ever I saw this saga I left with the sour taste in my mouth because they did not specify about what happen to this characters so I left my mind fly and came up with this..._**

**_I really hope you all anjoy it and if you people have time to give me a little reviw of what you alll thing its good or bad on my fic i will be eternally grateful_**

* * *

_Come on brother finish him..!!_

**Ikki:** _Cyd are you still alive?_

**Bud:** _you would have to die too if I attack him_

Cyd is very tired he only gets to see his brother with a tender face, while the corridors of the Valhalla Palace are flooded in an uncomfortable silence.

_Well then, if you already deceased it like that dear brother, should it be as you say… The Shadow of the Viking Tiger Paw!!_

Bud eyes opened sharply and his mouth start to exhale heavily

_Just a dream_ - say Bud to himself still shaking from the terrible nightmare

This time the scenario is totally different, the white snow prevails on the scene, the same white snow that seems to welcome the blue sky...

The scene that prevails at the place was interrupted only by the inert body of Cyd that was by the side of his brother the God warrior of Arcord

**Bud:** ( a little bit better from the nightmare) M_y dear brother how much time we have wasted… why it has to be like this…? Why it have to be like this our reconciliation? A tear came down the check of Bud while his face looks at the direction of the statue of Odin_

_Odin!_ Shouts Bud with disdain

_Why do you aloud this!! Aren't we your most loyal Warriors? Then how can it be that warriors that do not even belong to their own select class come here to your land and insult like this your presence, not only my brother has offer his life, also Hagen, Thor, Phenril, Alberich… I even saw Mime die for his ideals, Sigrfied cosmos is also gone, I can only guess he also have died for your cause_

_Why Odin? Why? Why do you make your own people suffer like this?_

Suddenly from that nice and blue sky a dark courting open and opaque the white snow, the same white snow that moments before assumed that it was eternal. And a voice from the sky started to speak…

**ODIN:**_Bud, God Warrior that represent the star of Arcord, that at the same time is twin of the star of Mizard, the start of your brother, how do you dare to speak like this to me, to your own God? Do you not know that this was supposed to happen? It was writhed on the scriptures even before you were born; you and the others only fulfilled the scriptures…_

**Bud:** _Scriptures?_ (Still surprised by the events that are happening before his eyes)

**Odin:** _The Ragnarok Bud… The Ragnarok_

**Bud:** _Ragnarok? The end of the Gods?_

**Odin:** _No Bud, The fate of the gods, the promise of a new world_

Although the events, still resentful Bud speaks: _How do you dare to call this unnecessary bloodshed "A new world" even if is a new world, who will enjoy it? My brother and the rest aren't here any more... even Hilda your representative here on earth is praying for the iciest seas in company of here… no our people!!_

**Odin:** _You and the other God warriors have fought with courage and have passed the expectations of a Viking who are consider the most powerful on this region, Have my word that you and the others have a very especial place on my new world just like you will have when your time comes, Hilda and my people will not have to pass the hardships that they have pass any more and peace will reign under this land forever. If Athena that doesn't have anything to do with this land says it, I that am your lord approve it._

**Bud:** _Odin…_ (Said more calm while watching the body of his brother)

**Odin:**_ Now go back to Hilda's side that from now on I make you her Guard of Honor and you will regain on her side until the end of your days when you return to your beloved brother_

**Bud:** _But Odin I promise my brother that I would take him to the lands of mi fathers…_

**Odin:** _Do as I said… That your brother is already in the land of your parents… In the land of Asgard_

For the first time ever Bud experience a feeling of relief and he start to walk in the direction of the Valhalla Palace while he turn back his face to look to his brother body for the last time, and it seems to be smiling on Bud like if he his saying to him "See you later Bud… se you later brother"

_Thanks Odin_ said to himself bud while another tear come down to his cheek, but this time he is crying of happiness.

PS Thanks again for read this little fic and I apologize in advance if i have some bad spelling because my first lenguaje is spanish...


End file.
